lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Find 815/Chapter 1
This article details Chapter 1 of ABC's alternate reality game Find 815. In line with the website description, narrative is broken down into story activity, clue hunt, and video diary elements. December 31, 2007 Find815.com site description Video 1 - news report Sam Thomas is shown watching a news report about Oceanic Flight 815. He himself is included in the report, discussing the disappearance of his girlfriend of almost eight years, Sonya. It is mentioned that Oceanic Airlines intend to call off all investigation into finding the still missing plane within the next few days.' Video 2 - Sonya ''Sam checks his email inbox, finding a mysterious message from an unknown source. The email includes a photo of Sonya, which Sam compares with one he already has. He looks at the on-screen image with alarm. s5mLBUSEVHg Activity 1 - messages A close-up of Sam's laptop is shown, comparing the two photos. Players are advised to zoom-in and look for any discrepancies between the two images. One must zoom-in quite far in order to see small messages on parts of the image. These discrepancies are eye color, a forehead scar and a mole above Sonya's lips. The clues are: # sunda trench (located on the left eye) # Christiane I (located on the right eye) # black rock (located on the mole) # tell no one - grave consequences (located on the forehead scar) Video 3 - Message source After writing down the four clues, Sam proceeds to reply to the email. However, the message is returned unsent, along with a spew of sourcing code. 94Y-h301k_k Activity 2 - Unscrambling Sam's returned message is shown, and players must find a relevant section in the piece relating to the original sender. Scrolling to the bottom of the coding reveals an email extension from the-maxwell-group.com (also, when you move the mouse pointer over the email extension, whispers can be heared). Sam adds: Video 4 - Sunda Sam gets up from his desk and goes to maps on the wall. He finds the Greater "Sunda" Islands on a map, being part of Indonesia. dcinvu4w6f4 January 1, 2008 Desktop information 1 Sam's inbox updated with two email correspondences. In the first, Sam asks Tracy R to find out the meaning of Christiane I. She replies that it is a boat docked in Jakarta, with its forthcoming expedition confidential. In the second correspondence, Sam asks his friend David Massingham to get him on a Jakarta flight at short notice. David replies that he has done so. There is also a new website in the laptop browser, detailing some facts about the Sunda Trench. January 2, 2008 Video 5 - Sam awakes ''Sam is awoken in the middle of the night. He heads to a room in the house and catches Sonya's reflection in a window for a brief moment. Wn6_rzRw5yo Clue hunt 1 Season clues Players must scan around a room filled in darkness for clues from previous Lost seasons. There are three clues, one for each season. They are located as follows: # Season 1 clue - located on the dresser next to the rocking chair (a Drive Shaft CD). # Season 2 clue - located on the far left bedside table (a pearl necklace). # Season 3 clue - the rocking chair, note you must click a certain point (the chair from Jacob's house). After finding these, the Season 4 clue is unlocked on the far right bedside table on the lamp. The next step involves going to the ABC website or au.yahoo.com Australian site to find a Season 4 clue word. Game - Sam's bag In this mini-game, players seek a Season 4 clue word by packing Sam's bag for him as he prepares to leave for the Sunda Trench. The game is relatively simple, involving placing objects almost like a jigsaw puzzle so all items fit in the allotted space. Upon completion of the game, the Season 4 clue word "MATTHEW" is given (when played on abc.com). When played on Yahoo!7, the clue word "ABADDON" is given. Oceanic hotline Players bring the Season 4 clue word ("MATTHEW" or "ABADDON") back to Find815.com to reveal a bonus Season 4 clue: "Oceanic Hotline 888-548-0034". Upon calling the number, the message on the hotline changed from the original message to: Message 1 Sam's cell phone on his desk has updated to include a message from his mother: January 3, 2008 Desktop information 2 Sam's inbox updated with two new emails, two sent and one received. In the received message, Sam is informed by Sean Dowling that his employment at Oceanic Airlines has ended due to his public criticism of their actions. In the new sent message Sam writes to Austral Air, another airline company, and inquires about job opportunities. January 4, 2008 Video Diary 1 A video diary entry is revealed in which Sam discusses his plans to fly to Jakarta and board the sea vessel, Christiane I, in search of a shipwreck. He also talks about his intention to have proposed to Sonya. QrJs7ZPZ4B8 During this video, many small glitches occur, causing static and occasionally cutting off what Sam says. *Immediately after Sam says the word "Maxwell" (94,615sec), a mysterious man appears for a few frames during the glitch. This man was later revealed to be Oscar Talbot. *When he holds the ring in his hand and at the end of the diary, when he turns off the camera, a screenshot of J.J. Abrams' new movie, Cloverfield, can be seen as an overlayed image. January 5, 2008 Sam Thomas updates his Facebook status to display that he is traveling to Jakarta. January 6, 2008 Sam sends an e-mail to Tracey R thanking her for the info on the Christiane I. He also mentions that he is in Darwin at the moment and asks her if she could find out more about the significance of "black rock". de:Find 815/Kapitel 1 es:Find 815/Capítulo 1 fr:Find 815/Chapitre 1 pt:Find 815/Capítulo 1